Corrupt
by Angel Von Ripper
Summary: She was out of their lives for four years. Enough time for their father to die and Dan to become a full time ranger. Enough time for her to be forgotten by most. Especially by the man who despised her. And then it happened.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything for anyone from The Lone Ranger. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**_  
_

* * *

She took a deep breath as she walked down the single dirt road that ran through the town of Colby. She kept her eyes downcast, not wanting to see the looks from the people and most of all her family. The looks of shame, disappointment, and horror. Well, she could deal with those looks from other people. Just not her family. Especially not from her older brother`s wife and her son. They just didn`t understand. Sure they know almost the whole story, half of it they didn`t believe, and they tried to understand as much as they could. But they just couldn`t. Not why her brothers did what they did and certainly not why she did what she did. Not this time.

When the tip of her bare feet brushed the edge of wood she finally look up to see the steps leading up to the gallows. It was hard to believe that they were actually meant for her and only her. Some people would say that she was driven to it. That living with a man like that for so long would only make you crazy. And others...well others would say that she deserved what she had coming. That one was the majority of people really.

Even with those thoughts out there, no one would of thought that the sweet little girl most of them grew up with would become the woman standing in front of them. Of course no one expected what happen to happen to her. To most what happened would be a horror story. But to her, it was an adventure. One that brought her terror, love, happiness, and life. And a chance to finally know what she had always longed for.

"Up you go Miss. Reid," Lathem Cole ordered from the top of the stairs.

She rolled her eyes and slowly made her way up the steps and looked up at him when she got to the top. "I`d prefer it if you called me by my real last name."

Lathem simply huffed and grabbed her elbow and lead her up to the noose hanging in the middle of the platform. To him no one was really worthy of that last name. Least of all her. He considered her to be nothing but a nuisance. Lathem would always be proud of himself for convincing her father to send her away to some boarding school in San Francisco after her mother died.

He had convinced him that he couldn`t raise a fifteen year old by himself. How a young lady of her stature needed a good education. She had been gone for so long Lathem had actually forgotten her. But of course, now twenty, she was back in his life and worse then ever. But not for long.

"I never could understand why you hated me so damn much," She murmured as she stood under the noose.

"You were in my way. But not anymore," He answered with a grin.

"Any last words, Miss?" The executioner asked, holding the noose in his hand.

"That I am remember with my real last name. My husbands last name," She answered, ignoring Lathem`s grunt of displeasure.

The man nodded. "Your last name?"

"Iv`e had enough of this. Just hang her already," Lathem hissed, cutting her off before she could say anything.

She rolled her eyes and stood up straight as the executioner placed the noose around her neck. He carefully scooped her hair out and moved it out of the way before he began tightening the rope. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes again and began scanning the crowd. She knew it was wishful thinking, hoping someone would be there to save her. Even if it was just one of them. It was far too dangerous for them to try and save her. But she couldn`t help but hope.

"Try to look all you want but they aren`t here. They won`t save you this time," Lathem said with a grin, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking.

"We`ll see," She murmured as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to prepair herself for the worst.

"Pull the damn lever!" Lathem yelled.

A gasp escaped her lips as the floor fell through. She expected to feel pain. To feel darkness encase her. But what she didn`t expect was to feel her bare feet hit the dirt. She quickly opened her eyes and looked up and grinned. The rope had been cut. Stuck in the wood above her was his knife. He had come.

* * *

**I finally gave in and decided to write a Lone Ranger story. I know the prologue is kind of vague but it`ll be understandable later. This story will be a bit slow the first couple of chapters but it should speed up fairly quickly. Just a fair warning, this story may not be updated every week. My other story Chaotic Love is my main priority. But this story will be updated a lot. I promise. It just may not be every week. Now I know that the fandom on here is a bit small, so if you read and like this story please review and let me know. That way I know people like it and I can update as soon as possible. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I own nothing or anything from The Lone Ranger. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**_  
_

* * *

Charlotte took a deep breath as she glanced out the window of her dorm room. No, former dorm room. This was her last day. She was finally done with school and she was now heading home. Charlotte had been in this place since she was fifteen years old. She wasn`t even aloud to leave for her own Father`s funeral last year. It didn`t bother her though. Not even a week after her Mother died she was sent away. All the way from Texas to San Fransisco. She never did understand why her Father sent her away so quickly. And now she would never know. That secret died with him.

"You ready to leave, Charlotte?" Sarah asked as she walked into their room, pulling her dark brown curls into a bun.

"Almost. Just have to finish packing," Charlotte replied softly, putting a few more things into her trunk.

"Its hard to leave, ain`t it?" Sarah asked as she sat down on her old bed.

"Yeah. We`ve been here for so long. It just...it almost doesn`t feel right leaving," Charlotte answered while fingering a few of the black curls hanging by her ears from the bun on the top of her head.

"I know what you mean. It almost feels like we`re abandoning this place."

"I suppose it does. It`ll be nice to be home though. I get to see both of my brothers, Rebecca, and Danny. I hate to say it, but I actually miss that old town."

Sarah laughed and nodded. "Try and stay alive on that train right, will ya?"

"Of course I will. Don`t worry. Besides, my brother John will be coming home a week after I get there," Charlotte commented with a grin.

"Oh yes, the Lawyer," Her friend murmured with a nod. "Two rangers and a lawyer. That`s some family you have."

"No not really. I think yours might be more interesting."

"Not by much."

Sarah came from a family of fairly rich people. There were four senators, including her father, five lawyers, three bankers, and nine lawmen. She came from quite the big family. Hell, she had tweleve siblings. Of course it only made sense to send their six daughters off to some boarding school a five days train ride away, to her parents anyway.

It was almost a wonder the two girls got along so well. But Charlotte considered Sarah her one and only true friend and had for four years. The only thing she would really miss about the school would be Sarah and vis versa. That and some of the kids. The boarding school they were in offered education starting at six all the way to eighteen. It was quite the interesting school.

"I`m gonna miss you," Charlotte whispered as she closed the lid on her trunk, locket it and walked over to her friend.

Sarah smiled a little and pulled her into a hug. "I`m gonna miss you too."

After looking around the room they called home for the past four years the girls grabbed their trunks, walked out of the school and began the two mile walk to the train station. Charlotte would leave first and Sarah would leave an hour latter. Both finally heading home to see their families.

"Now, I want you to send me a letter once a month. And you can`t get married and start having babies until I meet the guy," Sarah said with a laugh as they walked into the train station.

"Only if I can do the same with you," Charlotte said with a laugh.

"Deal."

"Good. Now promise me you won`t let your parents talk you into marrying someone."

"I promise."

Charlotte nodded and walked up to the platform her train was at when she heard a whistle blow. "I suppose it`s time to leave."

"You better write me," Sarah murmured, trying to keep her tone stern.

"I will. I`ll see you soon," Charlotte said while pulling her friend into a hug.

"See ya soon," Sarah whispered as she hugged her friend back before watching as she boarded the train. As it left the station she let out a sigh. "Please God, don`t let this be the last time I see her."

After two and a half days of watching the scenery pass, watching buffalo rome and talking to a few old women, the train finally pulled into Colby, Texas. When Charlotte stepped into the station she finally saw her brother Dan, his wife Rebecca and their son Danny after four years. She expected to feel home. But it never came, much to her disapointment. She was born and raised here for fifteen years but she didn`t feel like she was home.

"Welcome home little sister," Dan Reid said with a grin as he walked up to Charlotte.

"Good to be back," Charlotte murmured as Rebecca pulled her into a hug.

"Do you remember your Aunt Charlotte, Danny?" Dan asked as he looked down at his son.

"Not really," Danny mumbled with a shrug.

"That`s okay. I didn`t remember most of my aunts and uncles either," Charlotte said with a little smile and watched the boy visibly relax. She knew how bad she used to feel when she didn`t remember a relative so she could imagine how Danny felt.

"Well, how about we head home and let Charlotte get settled in," Rebecca said with a soft smile, not knowing what else to say as an awkward silence fell over them.

"I do believe that`s a good idea," Dan said with a nod before clearing his throat. "You`ll have to forgive me, Char. The other rangers and I have to go on patrol for a little while. But I promise to be home by supper."

Charlotte stared at her brother in surprise for a few minutes for actually using her childhood nickname before disappointment settled in. "Oh, of course. I`ll see you at supper then." She knew she should of expected it. Their father was gone constantly with the rangers. Why would her brother be any different?

Dan nodded. "Good. Now Rebecca and Danny will take you to the house. I`ll see you all later." He tipped his hat to the girls and ruffled his son`s hair before leaving the station.

"He does that a lot. Doesn`t he?" Charlotte whispered.

"Yeah. He ain`t home much," Danny murmured in reply.

"He`s a ranger. Let`s get home," Rebecca commented, the tone in her voice letting the two know the conversation was over.

"Just like Father. And she uses the same excuses as Mother," Charlotte whispered with a shake of her head as she followed them out of the station.

* * *

**Thank you to those that read the last chapter. This one is a little longer and gives you a better idea of what`s going on. Like I said before, the first few chapters are going to be slowly but it should pick up fairly soon. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anything from The Lone Ranger. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**_  
_

* * *

Charlotte took a deep breath and wiped her forehead, squinting up at the afternoon sun. She had arrived yesterday and she was already being put to work. It wasn`t that she really minded though. She just wasn`t very fond of putting up fences. Especially with so much heat. Sure San Fransco was hot. But nothing seemed to compare to Texas weather.

"Would you like some water Aunt Char?" Danny asked as he walked up to his Aunt with a canteen.

"Of course. Thank you sweetheart," Charlotte answered with a grin and took the canteen and drank some of the cool water. After taking a couple of gulps and handed it back to him after kissing the top of his head. "Run along, okay? You shouldn`t be out in this heat longer than you need to."

Danny nodded. "It doesn`t bother me none."

She laughed. "I suppose not. You get to wade around in the water the whole time."

He grinned at her. "You should try it."

"I will eventually."

Seeming satisfied with her answer he left her alone, heading back to the house with a small dog scampering after him. Charlotte watched him for a few minutes before getting back to work. After setting three more posts in the ground she looked up at the ridge across from her and froze. She gulped and watched the Indian sitting on the horse that was apparently watching her as well.

"They won`t hurt us."

Charlotte spun around to see Rebecca walking up to her. And she looked just as tired as her sister in law felt. "How do you know?"

"Treaty. They won`t came over here as long as we don`t go over there. Besides, Dan`s been talking and making friends with some of the tribes," Rebecca answered with a small smile.

"He trusts them?"

"He was given something of high honor. I think that says enough."

Charlotte bit her lip and looked up at the Indian to see him riding away. Perhaps her brother was doing more good than she thought. She watched the Indian disapear before looking back at Rebecca. "Do you trust them?"

"No," Rebecca answered honestly. "But I don`t know them as well as Dan does."

"Should I trust them?"

"That`s up to you. You might meet them."

The two women went back to setting up fences until four and went back to the house to make supper and wait for Dan to come home. He came home around eight and by then everyone had eaten. Danny was already asleep and Rebecca was getting ready for bed. It was slowly becoming clear to Charlotte that her sister in law had begun to stop caring when it came to her husband. There were small things that gave it away. But they didn`t go unnoticed. Sure, she still cared for him. But not as her husband.

"Come talk with me," Dan said softly after he finished supper and said goodnight to his wife.

Charlotte got up from her chair and followed her brother out on the porch. They sat down in some rocking chairs beside each other and looked out into the stary night. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Rebecca and Danny good to ya today?" He asked, not bothering to look at his sister.

"Of course. They`ve been nothing but good to me. Why would you ask that?" She asked quickly. Not quite understand why he would ask such a thing.

He let out a sigh. "I know you ain`t used to this life. I uh, I want to make sure things were going right and ya didn`t regret coming back."

"Of course I don`t regret coming back," Charlotte replied with a small laugh. "No, I may not be used to this life but at one point I rather enjoyed it. I`m sure I can enjoy it again."

"But is it home?" Dan asked, finally looking at his sister but she wouldn`t meet his gaze.

"No." She answered truthfully while looking at the floor.

"I see. Will you uh...go with me somewhere tomorrow?"

"Depends on where you want to go."

"To visit the Comanche. Iv`e made some friends I want you to meet."

Charlotte`s mouth fell open at her brother`s words. "You...you want me to what?"

Dan let out sigh and took off his hat and ran a hand through his short hair. "If it wasn`t for you being sent away ya would of met them already. But uh, that didn`t happen. I think it would really be good for ya if you came with me tomorrow."

"Can I think it over?" Charlotte asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ya have until noon to decide," Dan replied with a nod.

Charlotte nodded at her brothers answer and stood up from the rocking chair. She bid him goodnight and went back into the house and went to bed. She laid in bed for hours pondering and listening to the wind blow and feeling a slight breeze blow in from the one open window across from her bed. She finally fell asleep at sun up. And thankfully, before sleep overcame her, she made her decision.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the review, favorite, and follows. That honestly made my day. I`m glad that some one actually likes this story. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well. The next update should be up this week or next week. And that should be pretty interesting. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I honestly look forward to reading what you think. Thank you!**


End file.
